An important problem in the operation of a wireless communication system is how to efficiently use the available bandwidth to provide good service to as many customers as possible. It is known that radio resource management (RRM) is responsible for utilizing the air interface resources in order to guarantee quality of service (QoS), to maintain the planned coverage area, and to offer high capacity.
Call admission control (CAC) is a part of RRM, and accepts or rejects a request to establish a radio access bearer in the radio access network. Whenever there is a call coming, the RRM CAC entity in the controlling radio network controller (C-RNC) should check whether there are sufficient physical resources to meet the request of the call. If so, the RRM CAC entity will allocate the resources for the call; otherwise it will reject or queue the request. It is desirable to provide a method for implementing a F-DCA CAC procedure for optimizing allocation of physical resources.